


Cute Enough to Punch

by DirtyDragon



Series: Writing Prompts- Fairy Tail [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, Pining, blushing natsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 00:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12664824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyDragon/pseuds/DirtyDragon
Summary: "Are you sure I can't punch him in the face?"- Natsu"Yes."- Lucy"What if I just break his nose a little?"- Natsu*TFR's Writing Prompt #105- Found on Pintrest*





	Cute Enough to Punch

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, this was supposed to be a 600-800 drabble. It got a bit longer than that. Anyways, I may continue this sometime in the future, but I might not. So for now, it's up to you whether or not Natsu and Gray confessed to each other!! Hope you enjoy!

“Are you sure I can’t punch him in the face?” the fire mage asks with his chin resting on the table, glaring at the back of one of his guildmates head.

“Yes, Natsu, I’m sure. Erza said no fighting, remember? Unless you want to answer to her….” Lucy warns.

Natsu flinches at that. No, he definitely didn’t want to mess with Erza. But still…

“But, Luce. He deserves it,” he grumbles, still glaring at the back of ‘his’ head.

Without putting down her magazine, Lucy responds, “Natsu, he just got back from a week-long job, what could he have possibly done to deserve being punched in the face?” She peeks over her magazine at him and notices that he’s glaring at something. She follows his line of sight and, when she sees who the pinkette is glaring at, rolls up her magazine and hits him on the head. “Quit glaring at, you idiot. You’ll start a fight and then Erza will have to beat some sense into you,” she hisses. “Gray didn’t do anything to you, so calm down,” she says more calmly, going back to her magazine.

Huffing, Natsu does, instead tilting his head to face her, his right cheek now resting on the table. He’s pouting now, trying to inconspicuously sneak glances at the ice mage. Gray had just returned from a mission and had immediately taken a seat next to Bixlow and Elfman, most likely telling them how his job went. And no, he hadn’t done anything to Natsu. Not in the short time that he had been back, anyways.

“Are you really, really sure I can’t punch him in the face,” he whines, watching as Gray throws his head back and laughs at something Elfman said.

“Yes,” Lucy responds dryly, regretting sitting next to Natsu.

“What if I just break his nose a little? Nothing too over the top?”

“Breaking his nose, for no good reason, isn’t already too over the top,” she asks, staring at Natsu like he’s lost it.

She watched in amassment as Natsu fidgets uncomfortably, his cheeks turning a light pink color.

“But, Luce, you don’t understand! He deserves it,” he exclaims, suddenly sitting up. He jerks his head towards Gray when the table he’s sitting out breaks out in loud laughter. Natsu’s eyes widen a little when he notices Gray blushing. His expression soon sours as he watches Elfman, throwing an arm around Gray’s shoulder, leans down and whispers something in the ice mages ear, causing his blush to deepen.

Lucy watches Natsu with a look of confusion. She’d been at the guild, sitting next to Natsu, when Gray had first returned from his job. And Gray had not even so much as looked in Natsu’s direction, so she’s sure Gray had done nothing to provoke Natsu. She briefly wonders if Gray could have done something to upset Natsu before he left for his job, but that also seemed unlikely. Usually, Gray and Natsu fought for no real reason. The times there was a reason, though not often, were usually dealt with immediately. But Gray had been gone for a week and Natsu, despite being hot-headed, doesn’t hold grudges. Not against friends, anyways. The more Lucy tries to figure out what could have angered Natsu, the more confused she becomes.

“Natsu,” she starts out tentatively, worried that Gray had done something terrible. Whatever he did had to be pretty bad, to have upset the usually easy-going dragon-slayer this bad. “What exactly did Gray do to you” Her voice was soft now, as opposed to her earlier scolding. Sure, Natsu might be an idiot most of the time, but he’s still her best friend. Her worry increases when Natsu averts his gaze to the tabletop and uses one hand to pull his scarf up over his nose. Lucy scoots closer and places her hand on his shoulder, but before she can say anything, Natsu starts mumbling something. The cloth of his scarf muffling his words, making it so that Lucy couldn’t understand anything he said. Reaching over, she pulls the scarf down over his mouth and asks, “What did you say?”

Huffing once again, Natsu tilts his head towards her ever so slightly. Lucy briefly notes that the pink in Natsu’s cheeks as darkened, now a bright red.  Then, just as quietly as before, only not muffled by cloth this time, he says, “He’s being too cute. It’s distracting.”

Lucy’s mouth opens on its own accord, her eyes widening. There’s no way Natsu just said that Gray was….cute. I mean, yeah, Gray was attractive. Anyone could see that. But Natsu calling him _cute?_ Lucy thinks she must be going crazy. She knows that the ice mage has feelings for Natsu, the raven-haired man having confessed to her a few weeks back after a few too many drinks. But Natsu never gave any indication that he felt the same. She’s still trying to come up with words, but Natsu beats her to it. He quickly turns his body so he’s facing her, legs straddling either side of the bench, and moves in close before whispering harshly, “And why did he sit with Bixlow and Elfman? Why not us? And why is he blushing and letting Elfman put his arm around him? What’s up with that?” Natsu’s looking at her pleadingly, silently begging her to give him answers. Only she couldn’t give them, her brain too focused on other things.

Finally, she’s able to speak. “Wait. You like Gray?” Natsu looks angry at this, like he expected her to somehow know, but before he can say anything, Lucy’s brain finally processes his questions. “And you’re jealous? Of Elfman?” She shrieks loudly, but Natsu had anticipated this and used his hand to cover her mouth, effectively muffling her voice so that just the two of them heard it.

“I am not jealous,” he growls, eyes narrowing. Lucy smirks behind his hand because, yes, Natsu is jealous. Of Elfman. She wants to laugh, but knows that will make Natsu shut down, so she’s able to hold in. But just barely.

She gently removes his hand from her mouth and gives him a gentle smile. “Natsu, if you like him, you should tell him.”

Natsu snaps up quickly, looking at her with wild eyes. “Why the hell would I do that,” he whispers harshly.

“Well, shouldn’t you? Usually, when people like someone, they tell the person. So, you know, they can see if that person likes them back.”

Natsu looks at her for a long while, trying to decipher if she’s serious or not. When he finally does, he starts to quickly shake his head, hitting his knee on the underside of the table in his hurry to get up. “No! No, no, no. That’s……that’s a terrible idea.” He’s slowly backing away from her, as if he moved to quickly she’d grab onto him and force him to tell Gray. “Punching him is much easier,” he rushes out, quickly spinning around and running out of the guild, the doors slamming shut in his rush.

Gray, who turned around after hearing Natsu hit his leg on the table, looks between the door and Lucy questioningly. Lucy sighs before shrugging her shoulders. It’s not her place to tell him. As she picks up her magazine again, she notices Gray getting up and leaving, confusion still written on his face. Lucy flips open her magazine and sighs again. She knows Gray’s probably going after Natsu to see what’s wrong, she only hopes that Natsu talks to Gray, not fights him. She doesn’t want to get involved, but if these boys don’t get their stuff together, she’ll have no choice.

 _What a couple of idiots,_ she thinks, smiling.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please, let me know if you liked it! Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
